gateway_to_the_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Frank Wolffe
Biography Basic Information Frank Wolffe is a former Marine who now works for B.U.T.T.S., Ballistic United Tactical and Tech Systems, a consulting firm who outfits the military with futuristic armor and weaponry. History and Family Information Frank grew up in Chicago, without much money and enlisted into the Marine Corps as soon as he was eligible to. After he was discharged from the Marine Corps he was quickly recruited to work for B.U.T.T.S. During his enlistment in the Marine Corps and afterward, he sent money home to help his parents. Frank has a habit of dating 'Flavor of the week' girls. His relationships never last long, which is re-enforced when he can't remember his date's name at the beginning of book 1. Book Appearances Book 1: Into The Breach: Frank is recruited into Marine Space Corps-1 on what should have been a routine sale of armor and weapons to the Marine Corps from B.U.T.T.S. He is enlisted on as a consultant on the gear and tech as they enter the gateway. After entering the gateway, the Space Marines encounter a sea monster before discovering they have traveled all the way across the known universe. They are attacked by a group of robed aliens before another group shows up and takes them to the stronghold of the House Thunder clan. While there Frank meets Vega, the Princess, and Heir to House of Thunder. Marine Space Corp 1, find out that the group that attacked them were mercenaries, supposedly fighting for the House Leviathan. Raj informs Frank the people of the planet are called Neeve, and that their medicines have accelerated the healing of a wound he sustained in the attack. He meets with Heron, The Historian of House Thunder and is asked for information on the group of mercenaries that attacked the Marine Space Corps. Frank describes the mechanized warrior they encountered and is taken into Heron's study as he seeks a book. While in Heron's study Frank encounters the Vambraces of the Knights Arilion which react to his presence signaling him as one of the Knights. Heron suspects that the mercenaries who attacked Marine Space Corps One were members of the Lord of Chaos' army. He tells everyone his suspicions at a meeting with the empress of House Thunder, Marine Space Corps One, Tamar the General of House Thunder, Vega, and Kallion, Leader of the Church of Heralds. After the dinner meeting, Frank is unable to sleep even though he has an early morning, and decides to explore the castle. He finds Vega on the ramparts of the castle, and while she is showing him the Thunderbirds, they see Kallion sneak out on a bird. Following Kallion on Vega's Thunderbird, Frank and Vega find out that Kallion is behind much of the suffering of her family, and that he is in league with the Lord of Chaos. They return to the castle agreeing to tell Heron, Tamar and Vega's Mother of their findings the next day. Knowing what is coming, Frank and Heron have Frank train with the most elite soldiers of the House of Thunder, helping him harness his will and progress with his training as an Arilion Knight. In the evening, a meeting of Colonel Breaker, Frank, Vega, Tamar, Heron, Kallion and Vega's mother convenes. Kallion is called out, and they find out that he has fled the castle, and is using holographic technology to be present at the meeting. Kallion confirms that he, in fact, had kidnapped the queen and brainwashed her to kill her husband the king at his appointed signal. Vega's mother loses her mind at this revelation that she's killed her beloved husband and not some assassin from the House Leviathan. The stronghold is called to arms as House Levithan is gathering for war. House Thunder assembles, and Vega and Frank hope that Tamar was able to stop the assassination of the Heir to House Levithan to stop the war. House Levithan's leaders approach with Tamar and pledge to fight the Lord of Chaos with House Thunder. With Marine Space Corps 1 and the Thunderbirds, the joined armies are able to hold off the initial onslaught; however, when the number of mechanized units becomes too many, house Leviathan call in the Sea Monster that Marine Space Corps 1 encountered when first entering the gateway. The Levithan is able to turn the tides in favor of the Neeve, and the Marines return to Earth through an orb owned by House Thunder, identical to the one that made their gateway. Book 2: Always Forward Always Forward sees Frank and the remaining Space Corps One return to Earth with Heron. Shortly after their arrival on Earth, the gateway's orb changes configuration, and a new gateway opens. Book 3: Chaos Seiged ... Book 4: Face Toward Enemy ... Book 5: Rise Up ... Quotes